Laughing Gas Trouble
by ratchetsfangirl
Summary: Anemoi, a new Young Justice member, is happy just hanging out with Nightwing and being her awkward self. But when the Joker comes knocking for revenge, she and Nightwing will have to fight back. The laughing gas really isn't helping.


Hello once again, my fellow readers! Ratchetsfangirl here once more with a new story and a new fandom! This is _also_ my first time trying out an OC. Or romance, for that matter. Bear with me here. Hope you enjoy!

However, this OC named Anemoi is owned by my friend Hannah, also known as Anemoi-Anemi on Deviant Art! It was used with her permission, and it return for this little fic, she drew me my very own OC who might be making a couple of appearances…

Check out her art online, I put a link on my profile! You can also see what Anemoi looks like, and what her background is. So thanks Hannah, and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer – ratchetsfangirl does not own Young Justice, or any of the characters associated with it. Anemoi and anything associated with her belong to Hannah, and are _not_ to be used without her permission.

Rated T for minor death and action violence throughout.

* * *

_This was not supposed to happen. She was never supposed to be there. _The man sat cross-legged on his bed in Arkham Asylum. Everything was planned for. Everything except her.

It had taken weeks, _weeks_ to perfect the plan. Countless days figuring out each of their weakness, and finding something to counter it. There was no way it could have gone wrong. Every single person was accounted for. Everyone except her. He let out a low growl and smacked away the food the guards had brought him. He wasn't hungry.

The one thing he hadn't prepared for. An electric attack. Brought him down without even a fight. In hindsight however, wiring himself with controls to bombs hidden around the city wasn't a good idea. But when was he ever one to think logically? He cackled madly as he stood up and started to pace the room.

There would be revenge. Without a doubt, that new member of the "Young Justice" or whatever would pay. He started laughing once more as he summoned a guard."No time like the present!" he chuckled.

"Can I help you?" The guard asked, staying a good distance away from the prisoner. Freaks like these made him nervous. The man in the cell walked forward and grabbed the cell bars, at the same time beckoning the guard closer.

"I have a secret!" he said excitedly.

"That's alright," the guard said warily. "You can keep it to yourself." The prisoner threw his hands up in the air, feigning surrender.

"Fine!" he laughed. "But don't blame me when a couple of major cities blow up!" The guard's eyes got big at that.

"W-what?" he stammered as he got closer to the cell. "What do you mean by that? What cities?" The prisoner smiled and said nothing. The guard got even closer. "What cities?!" he yelled. The prisoner looked up as if he was going to say something, but instead he just smiled.

And attacked.

He quickly reached between the cell bars and grabbed hold of the guard's collar. He swung him around hitting the man's head on the bars. The guard slumped in a heap, blood trickling forth from his forehead. The prisoner reached a lanky hand out of the cell and plucked the keys from the guard's sides. He quickly used them to unlock his cell and step out of it. He took that time to stretch as his mouth curved into his signature large smile. He started to walk towards the exit, humming as he did so. He threw the keys to the cells to the first prisoner he saw.

"Go nuts," he smiled.

As chaos erupted behind him, the prisoner looked straight ahead. There would be revenge. He started to laugh. Yes, there would be revenge on _anyone_ who _dared_ cross The Joker.

"I'm coming for you, Anemoi!" he screeched to the night sky, as the sirens wailed in the background.

* * *

A month later

* * *

"You did good," said a voice behind her. "Don't think that gang even saw what hit them." Anemoi smiled as she turned around to face her friend.

"It wasn't that hard," she laughed. "The only thing they had were guns." She stopped and waited for Nightwing to catch up with her. "That and bad breath."

"True," he agreed. "But they did get a jump on Blue Beatle. So they weren't completely defenseless," he justified. "I don't think they saw that lightning coming."

"Yeah," she confirmed. "But I drained out too quickly. Sorry about that." Nightwing laughed.

"Don't apologize! You're apologizing too much."

"Sorry!" she said quickly.

"You're doing it again," he mumbled. She smiled and kept on walking through The Watchtower.

"So," Anemoi smiled as she got back down to business. "Do we have any leads to follow up on? I'm getting kind of bored."

"Leads? No. No leads." Nightwing confirmed.

"Oh," Anemoi mumbled, confused. She looked up at Nightwing. "Then why am I here?" Nightwing felt a faint blush cover his cheeks.

"I don't know." He gave a nervous smile. "Maybe we could hang out?"

* * *

There she was! The Joker bit his tongue to stop himself from cackling loudly. Hidden above the two in The Watchtower, he took the time to savor the moment. It had taken him too long to figure out how to get in here. So _long_. But it would all be worth it. Soon she would pay. He quietly reached into his jacket and pulled a vile of Joker Venom. In addition to the mad smile and the insane smile that the person infected with this got, they would eventually lose consciousness. Perfect. He reached into the other side of his jacket and pulled out a small dart gun. He slowly took aim and leveled it and Anemoi's neck….

* * *

"Hang out? Like as in, not fighting crime?"

"That's the general idea," Nightwing confirmed. "I thought it would be cool, you know? We haven't goot to spend time together in quite some -"

"Ow!" Anemoi interrupted. She reached over and grabbed her neck. "Something just bit me!" Nightwing smiled. Anemoi was known to be easily distracted.

"Pay attention Rena!" he said, calling her by her real name.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Anemoi snapped her head back to Nightwing. "What were you saying?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere just to hang out. There's a pond we could go ice-skating at down by -" He trailed off, noticing Anemoi's big smile. At first he thought it was a good sign. "So does that sound good?" She covered her mouth, trying to stop the giggles that were erupting from it. "Or maybe something else," Nightwing said quickly, trying to stop her from laughing.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha!" she burst out, leaning on her knees.

"Is that a no?" Nightwing asked, getting annoyed. "You can just say if it is. You don't need to laugh."

"Bwa ha ha ha ha!" Anemoi cackled, now on the ground. She had a huge smile on her face, and for the life of her, could not stop laughing. Now Nightwing was just angry.

"I don't have to take this," he mumbled as started to walk away. He left the room, his ears burning as he didn't turn around.

* * *

_Well, this is bad._ Why couldn't she stop laughing? She tried calling out for Nightwing but couldn't even stop laughing enough to do that. She slowly pulled herself up on her feet, shaking as she did so. As she did, she saw a purple and green suit drop from the ceiling from the corner of her eye. She whipped her head around, and found herself face to face with the Joker.

"Miss Anemoi!" he cackled. "I do believe we have a date!" Anemoi's eyes widened as she was him load a dart. _Joker Venom, _she thought. That must be the reason that she was laughing so hard. Another shot from that and she would be out like a light. She quickly summoned up a powerful wind gust and hurled it at the Joker. He flew backwards, slamming against the wall. She opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by another bout of laughter

The Joker loaded another dart and didn't waste any time firing. Anemoi tried to dive out of the way, but the laughter was making it hard to do much of anything really. She hit the ground, and the last thing she saw before going under was a purple suit walking towards her.

* * *

Wham!

Nightwing heard the sound of something hitting the floor in the room he just left. He quickly turned around and ran back towards the room where he left Anemoi. However, he was too late. He got there just in time to see the Joker hoist an unconscious Anemoi up on his shoulders.

"Drop her!" he shouted as he quickly ran towards them, but the Joker had escaped through one of the many doors before he could get there. He gritted his teeth. He would find him.

* * *

_Dear God, my head hurts, _was Anemoi's first conscious thought. The second thought was: _What on God's green earth is making that ticking noise?_ She blinked as her eyes slowly started to adjust to the room around her. When she could see clearly, she wished that she couldn't have.

There in front of her was a bomb.

It almost looked sort of comical, with the sticks of dynamite and the old-fashioned count-down timer. But it was a bomb nonetheless.

"Miss Anemoi!" She turned her head to see the Joker strolling up alongside her. "Thank you so much for joining me here today!"

"Oh, no problem," Anemoi said with a happy tone, glad that the venom didn't take away her sense of sarcasm. "I really like what you did with the place, it complements your suit." The Joker gave a twisted smile.

"I'm so glad you think so, given that this will be the last place you will ever see!" The Joker cackled madly. He gestured to the bomb's timer. Three minutes and fifty-seven seconds. She glanced down to her hands and noticed that the Joker didn't leave her tied up. That was a mistake.

"My memory isn't that bad," she taunted. "I know what bested you last time we fought, and I'm not afraid to do it again!" She summoned her energy and drew electricity out of the building's electrical system. She fired at the Joker, not holding back.

If anything, the Joker just laughed harder. When Anemoi was finished, he tapped a thick metal band that he had strapped around his wrist.

"Ol' Joker called in a favor!" he smiled. "I had a friend of mine build this for me. It deflects electricity! How about that?" Anemoi just scowled, not replying to the Joker's taunts. She looked back at the timer. One minute and fifty-two seconds. She looked back at the Joker. "I'll be taking my leave now, darling," he purred. He pulled out a gun and held it at her head as he started to back away towards the door. "Don't wait up." Anemoi stood, shakily. She had enough in her for one last shot. As soon as the Joker's hand had pulled the door open an inch, she slammed him with a huge gust of wind. He went flying back against the wall as she sprinted out the door.

And almost directly into Nightwing, falling on top of him.

"W-what?" she stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you!" he shot right back. She was about to laugh when she remembered the bomb.

"We have like thirty-seconds! We need to go!" Nightwing quickly helped her up and grabbed her hand as they sprinted down the hallways.

"We're not going to make it," Nightwing said urgently, still holding onto her hand. "It's too far away!" Anemoi hummed, trying to think. _Okay, electricity is not going to work. Why is my hand tingling? Wind is not going to help either – Seriously why is my hand tingling? He's just a friend! Is there anything – Oh God I think I'm blushing!_

"Teleportation!" Nightwing called out suddenly. "You can teleport, can't you?!"

"Yeah, but I can't really control where we land!"

"Ten seconds!" Nightwing called worriedly.

"Crap!" Anemoi called right back. She quickly wrapped her arms around him – Now she _really_ was blushing – and concentrated. There was a puff of smoke, and the two were gone.

* * *

_Thud!_

The sound of two objects hitting the snow was heard all around.

"Argh..." Nightwing called out. "I think I landed on a rock." Anemoi just smiled and held out a hand to help him up.

"I think we're somewhere up north. Canada, maybe," Anemoi speculated. "Look, the pond's frozen over." Nightwing shot her a sideways glance, rubbing his sore back.

"So, is that a yes for ice-skating?"

Anemoi laughed, except this time, you could tell that she was happy.

* * *

I would like to take the time to apologize from the deepest depths of my heart if anyone is OOC. I'm not completely familiar with the Young Justice fandom, or DC for that matter. But I hope you enjoyed it, especially you, Hannah!

And if you would be so kind as to leave a review telling me what I did right or wrong, I would be ever so grateful and I will also send you a virtual hug over the internet!

Peace out!


End file.
